Episode 8569 (16th August 2019)
Plot Nate is pleased to see Moira back at the farmhouse. She insists there is still nothing happening between them and if he continues to harass her he can leave. Sam feels down on his birthday following Zak's confession. Faith feels guilty for letting slip Bear's secret and apologises to him. An electrician arrives at The Woolpack. Pete informs Cain and Moira that Nate has failed to do a delivery meaning they're running behind. Sam confides in Lydia that Zak kissed Faith. She tries to make him see that Zak is grieving and he should speak to him properly about it. Kerry tries to cheer Amy up but she doesn't want to speak to her. Moira calls at Nate's caravan to find he has packed a bag. Sam makes an effort to speak with Zak about his kiss with Faith. Zak admits his head was a mess and he feels pathetic for talking about how he is feeling. Sam encourages Zak to not be so hard on himself. Harriet is quietly enthusiastic to learn Donny is returning to the village tomorrow. Moira speaks to Matty about Jono and Ste. He realises Cain has had a word with her and storms out. As Moira goes after him, someone breaks into the farmhouse and begins trashing the place. Kerry tries her luck with Amy for a second time but refuses to go anywhere when Amy tries to get rid of her again. The electrician has found dry rot at The Woolpack. Moira walks in on Jono and Ste robbing the farmhouse. She makes a grab for them but Jono smacks her to the floor as Nate arrives. Charity tries to make Matty see that Jono and Ste are just using him. Kerry breaks down as the pressure over the factory fire gets to her. Bear refuses to accept Faith's apology. Sam tells Faith he knows about her kiss with Zak and accuses her of taking advantage. He tells her he wants her to move out. Nate takes care of Moira's injury. Matty is horrified to walk in and find his mother's cut lip. Charity and Vanessa agree to let Faith move into the Woolpack on Sarah's wishes. Matty finds his money has been stolen and finds Jono's passport lying in the front room. He lies to Cain that he doesn't know who is responsible but promises they won't get away with it. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano Guest cast *Jono - Eddie-Joe Robinson *Ste - Ned Cooper Locations *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, farmland, Nate Robinson's caravan and yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room, hallway and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes